


Batwoman, Alice's Crisis

by Alex_Wood



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman Beyond, Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Batarangs (DCU), Bruce Wayne is Batman, CatCo Worldwide Media, Courage, Dark, F/F, F/M, Future, Hope, Lesbian Character, Love, Post-Season/Series 01, Pre-Crisis, Time Travel, Tragedy, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Wood/pseuds/Alex_Wood
Summary: Four years after the disapearance of billionair Bruce Wayne and his alterego Batman, his cousin Kate Kane Alias Batwoman continues her fight against her Sister Beth, alias Alice; but she is destined to disapear. There will be someone that can change her Future so as to defeat Alice once and for all?
Relationships: Kate Kane/Sophie Moore, Luke Fox & Mary Hamilton, Sophie Moore/Julia Pennyworth
Kudos: 6





	Batwoman, Alice's Crisis

_**Coming Soon**_

* * *

* * *


End file.
